Between Life and Death
by Ifbookswerefood-i'dbefat
Summary: The prophesy has not been broken,but when the Gods bring another descendant to New Olympia a lot of questions are raised.Atlanta doesnt like her and Theresa finds her familiar.When strange things start happening,how will the team fare? H/OC O/OC JT AA R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay this is my new story for Class of the Titans. I know you are thinking 'But you have so many stories on the go now!' and that is true, but if I didn't write this idea out (or type lol) I for sure won't remember it. And that doesn't mean that I am giving up on my other ones.**

**Speaking of this story, if any one has read the Darkest Powers series by Kelley Armstrong, I am sure that you will see references in this story. And if you have not read it (I suggest that you should because it is a really good series!) you don't have to have read it in order to understand this story. This leads me to my next point THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! I'm just using her ideas about genetic modification and super charged powers for my OC that's all! There will be no appearances made by her characters.**

**So please read and review! Opinions and suggestions are always welcome, but please restrict from flaming. So without further adieu:**

**Summary: The Gods have brought another descendant to New Olympia, but she is not apart of the prophecy. Atlanta does not like her, and Theresa finds her familiar. With Cronus still on the loose, and Theresa's aura out of control once again, is this too much that the group can handle? Herry/OC Odie/OC J/T A/A **

**Disclaimer: I do not own COTT nor do I own any references made to DP. All I own is plot and my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

**One month after the events of Phantom Rising**

Inside the secret wing of the school, the goddess Hera and the messenger Hermes were conversing in Hera's garden. There conversation guarded, but not a problem if it was overheard-by the other Gods that is. The seven teenagers that they taught and mentored were a different story. They knew that this new development would not be a problem, but the Gods-Hera in particular- wanted to wait for an opportune time to tell them; if they would tell them at all.

"Where did you find her?" Hera asked Hermes, implying to the petit girl nestled into the couch.

"She was on the street. Some guys tried to push her around a little bit. That's when I came in, and she just fainted." Hermes said, emphasizing with various hand gestures. Hera looked back at the child.

"She looks about twelve years old, who is she?" Hera asked.

Hermes made a file appear in his hand. "Her name is Kassidy Morgan. Age: 17, Height: 5'3'', yada, yada, yada. She was a part of a government experiment called _Metamorphous_, where scientists genetically modified DNA in-vetro to combine specific types of supernaturals."

Hera shook her head. Some humans had no qualms trying to play God. One of their many weaknesses was for power and control. But that was also one of the God's as well. Hermes continued.

"They wanted to create stronger supernaturals that could also control their powers better than the average. When the experiment didn't succeed the subjects were terminated." Hermes chocked. "In experiment _Metamorphous_ only three survived. Two of which escaped the laboratory where they were being held."

"You said 'combine races of supernaturals'; what is she?" Hera motioned towards Kassidy.

Hermes made the file disappear. "She is a Necromancer/Shaman hybrid. Her powers on both sides are 'supercharged' one could say; able to raise and control the dead without incantations or ingredients, the power to heal and astral project without a second thought. Whatever tough's scientists did, they sure did one hell of a job."

Hera shook her head. "That still does not explain why you brought her here. Yes, she could be used as a tool in Cronus' game, but we cannot keep her here. She is not a part of the prophesy, and thus it is a danger to keep her here, for herself and us alike. What of her parents?"

"She lived with her mother, father died before she was born, but once her mother passed on that's when the scientists stepped in, taking custody. She has no home to go to."

"Then you need to find a suitable home for Miss. Morgan, and transport her there immediately." Hera said, eyes blank of emotion.

"But-"Hermes tried to object, Hera raised her hand.

"It is sad of what this girl has gone through, and what she may have to go though for the rest of her life. But she is not our responsibility, only the prophesied seven. Find a family that would be willing to take her in, or put her in an orphanage. "

Hera turned her back and started to walk out the door, when Hermes came up to her once again.

"But Ms. Hera, we need to protect her." Hermes said simply.

Hera stopped and gave Hermes her full attention. "What do you mean we 'need' to?"

"I did some digging, and based off of her DNA analysis it seems that she is an ancestor." Hermes panted, obviously out of breath.

"Of who?" Hera asked impatiently.

"Of Thanatos and Asclepius."

Hera turned back at the weak looking girl unconscious on the couch. Ancestor of the God of healing and the bringer of Death. Two opposites residing in that small body, one meant to save life, and the other meant to take away.

"Could that be the reason for the exaggerated powers?" Hera asked

"It could be." Hermes answered truthfully. "It could also be the reason she was one out of three who survived."

Hera placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose. It was not easy- if not impossible- for a god to get a headache, but this situation was very confusing.

"If I may suggest something-" Hermes asked. Hera waved her hand for him to continue.

"She could be kept here in the secret wing or at Brownstone, that way she could be protected from Cronus and also by the scientists that did this. She was obviously running away anyway. She could help the gang with her healing powers, and be mentored by the Gods…" Hermes explained.

Hera saw that, clearly, Hermes did not want this mortal child out in the world by herself. Whether it was because he felt sorry for her or his fatherly instincts, she didn't know. Hermes was always a fickle God.

"You are more in-tune with the mortal world, Hermes. I trust your judgment, do what you seem fit." Hera sighed. "If she is to stay, then place her in Chiron's study and inform him of his new student. We will tell the team about her tomorrow when she has awoken."

With that Hera walked out of the room, and headed towards the training area where the seven were practicing.

"Children," she said, getting their attention. "Practice is ending early today; you may go back to the dorm and do as you wish."

"Why? Has something happened?" Jay asked ready to jump into action.

"No, Jay, nothing has happened. Go back to the dorm and do as you wish." Hera repeated.

The team left without question, happy that they had received the rest of the day off, but not before Jay gave Hera a questioning look.

"Why did you give them the rest of the day off? We were practicing our rolling strikes!" Ares bellowed

"There is a matter that all of us need to discuss, gather all the Gods and meet in my solarium as soon as possible." Hera said calmly and left the gym.

**A/N: So chapter one is done! So what did you think? Please tell me! Review! I have the second chapter written and ready to go, but I will only post it if I get at least five reviews for this chapter. So press that little button at the bottom! I know you want to! So press!**

**Peace out! Ifbookswerefood-idbefat**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! K thanks to Sugar Plum Fairie for the review. And everybody else pls review! I was going to wait to post this, but it is bugging me too much! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did but I don't own COTT.**

**Chapter 2**

**Kassidy POV**

I was tired, more so than usual. I pulled the blanket further into my chest and snuggled into my pillow, thankful for the comfort of a bed…

_Wait… bed? _I thought frantically, as I fell to the floor in panic. I was in a strange room, lined with book shelves and bottles with God-knows-what in them. I crawled backwards and hit the leg of the bed I was in. I started to hyperventilate, flashbacks of the previous day going through my mind.

"_Hey little girl, want to play?" _

"_She's so small and breakable… this will be fun."_

"_How long have you been on the streets? Not long I bet, or you would know never to come to this side of town."_

"_She's a little small for me, but you can have her John."_

There vial voices stuck in my head. I was terrified and scared, afraid of what was going to happen. Then a voice appeared that was a light amongst the darkness.

"_Hey, break it up! Get lost!"_

"_Are you okay? Do you need help?"_

Then blank, I couldn't remember anything till now. I started to cry.

"Hey, its okay, its okay! You're safe!" The same voice as before said to me. However instinct kicked in and I backed up further into the side of the bed.

"Wh-Who are you?" I managed to say due to the lump in my throat.

"I'm Hermes, pleased to meet you!" He said energetically.

"Hermes?" I questioned, face scrunched up. He wore a toga, pilot's hat with goggles, and shoes which had wings on them. It was them that I noticed that his feet weren't touching the ground. "As in Hermes the immortal messenger to the Gods? God of travel, communication, language…" I was willing to believe anything at this point.

"Yep that's me! I'm surprised that you knew all of that, not many people do." He said still flying in the air. "And you're Kassidy right?"

"Yeah, but how did you… wait, God right?" Correction: I was going to believe anything at this point.

"You got it!"

"So… what am I doing here? And thanks, by the way, for the save last night, that was you right?" I laughed nervously.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain. And yes it was me who saved you last night." Without warning, I jumped up and tackled in into a hug. That's all I needed to hear for me to trust him.

"Wow you are taking this really well!" Hermes said once I let him go.

I shrugged "I've seen weirder. But why am I here?"

"I believe I can answer that." A voice said from behind me.

Once I turned around I saw that it was an older looking woman wearing a white toga with blue accents.

"Child, my name is Hera." I shook her hand.

"As in Hera, immortal Goddess and wife to Zeus?"

"You know your Greek mythology well." She said. "You are here because this is where the Gods reside, in a secret wing of a school, known to very little. After Hermes found you he brought you here, where we treated your wounds and discovered your abilities." I cringed away from her a little.

"Be not afraid Kassidy, we will not harm you like so many others have done, you are safe here." She soothed. "But as I was saying, once we found out about your abilities, we also found out a little more…"

"…Which is?" I asked

"According to my calculations, you are the descendant of Thanatos and Asclepius." Hermes added.

"…Wait…What?" I asked.

Hera sighed. "Come with me, child. Hermes if you could call the others and bring them here, tell them to meet in the gym." Hermes nodded and flew off without a second thought.

I followed her into a room, filled with plants and trees, and animals. She motioned for me to sit on a couch in the middle of the room.

"Have you heard of the God Cronus?" She asked me.

"He's the God of time right?" I replied.

"Correct. Tell me Kassidy how do you know so much about mythology?" Hera questioned.

"Well… I'm kind of a book nerd, and I always liked mythology and folk lore. So I would always read about it." I replied honestly, a slight blush creeping up on my child-like face.

"Good, this will help."

"Help what?" I asked.

"You see Kassidy, Cronus has escaped from Tartarus. And the Oracle has prophesied seven descendents of heroes will be his down fall. The God's are here in a secret wing of this school to be close to these mortals and to keep them safe."

"So am I one of these heroes's?" I asked, confused.

"No you are not; however, you are a descendent of two very powerful immortals and have very extraordinary powers yourself. The God's believe that you could be helpful to the team, and considering that you have no where to go we would give you a place to stay." Hera explained.

"W.O.W" Was all I said.

"I know it's a lot to take in…"

"So who are my ancestors again?" I interrupted.

"Thanatos and Asclepius. The bringer of Death, and the God of healing. A very odd combination for ancestors, but considering your powers…" she stopped.

"Yeah, seeing ghosts and healing people are quite opposite. Those scientists really played God, with me." I said sadly. "They can't find me here right?"

"No they cannot. We will protect you from them. Was there anybody else with you when you left that place?" Hera asked.

"I left about two weeks ago. I and another girl escaped, but she decided to try and make it back home and see her family. I haven't heard from her." My eyes glossed over and I realized that I was crying.

"So you're asking my help to fight the God of time?" I said, going back on topic and trying to distract myself from the pain.

"Not physically. You are not one of the seven, so you could be seriously venerable. But what we are asking is that you use your healing powers, and the wide knowledge base that you have to help the team in the event that they get hurt or injured. We also want to help you with your abilities, so Chiron and Persephone will be your mentors, if you choose to stay." She was giving me a choice, and I knew right away what my answer was.

"Anything I can do, I want to help with!" I said eagerly.

"Well the first thing I want you to do is meet the team. Come with me." I followed her, like an expectant puppy, excited for what was about to happen in the first chapter of my new life.

**A/N: Short I know, but I want to keep the suspense going! I promise it will get better! Sorry it's a little cliffy.**

**!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own COTT just Kassidy.**

**Chapter 3**

I walked with Hera through the secret wing of the school, passing several golden doors and a giant statue of the mighty God Zeus. I was introduced to one of my mentors, Chiron, who just happened to be a huge centaur. He was friendly, and said that he would mentor me about the various healing treatments that I would have to use, and different plants to apply to wounds. I didn't want to be ignorant and interrupt with my questions, so I let him continue on the various things I would be using to help the team.

After Chiron left, myself and Hera continued down a vast hallway, and proceeded through one of the very large gold doors. Immediately upon entering, I was welcomed by a large gym equipped with various weapons, gear, and work-out machines. Statues of Gods lined the walls, and a track and field ring was going around the edge of the room.

My eyes widened at the sight of it all, this was a lot to take in.

"Children," Hera addressed to the seven teenagers in the center of the gym.

_So they must be the seven descendants._ I thought.

They were a peculiar looking bunch. One boy had purple hair, and had his arm wrapped around a girl with spiked bright red hair. Another boy was looking at himself in a mirror; he was very prim and proper and was obviously well kept. Next to him was a scrawny black boy with an afro, typical geek stereotype radiating from him. And right beside him was his complete opposite; big muscles, very tall-easily twice the size of me- Arnold Swertzineger type body. In front of all of them were a brown haired boy, obviously the leader, and he had his arms wrapped around a tall, very curvaceous, extremely beautiful girl with shimmering green eyes and long wavy orange hair.

I felt very self conscious. My 5'3'' height was nothing to boast about, and although I had curves, I was not as toned as the two other girls in the group. Matched with a face that looked like I was twelve- perfectly round with pinch-able cheeks (and people do pinch them) – very fair skin, dirty blonde hair and big dull green eyes framed by eye-lashes too long for my face. I didn't exactly scream: _sexy _or _hot_, just _cute _and_ adorable._

I had tried working with make-up, eye shadow and such (thinking that it would make me look older), but soon found that I just looked like a twelve year-old who found her mother's make-up box. So instead I just went for the natural look, light eyeliner with just a little mascara, eye shadow slightly darker than my skin tone and chap-stick on my lips.

"Is it Cronus?" The leader of the seven asked bringing me back to reality.

"No Jay. I have brought you all here to meet the newest member of your team." She stepped to the side to let the team see me. I wrapped my arms around my stomach nervously, not used to the attention. "This is Kassidy Morgan. She is a descendant of Thanatos and Asclepius and she will help you on your quest to defeat Cronus." Hera nudged me towards them slightly.

"Umm… Hi?" I said shyly. Jay started to walk up to me, hand stretched out, when the purple haired boy spoke,

"Why do we need another descendant? She is so small; Cronus could break her in half! We don't need her here."

That sparked my courage. "Excuse me! I'm right here! And I'm not as fragile as I look!"

The purple haired boy got up in my face- or down I should say. "Is that a challen-"

"Archie!" Jay yelled, pulling back on his arm a little bit. "I'm sorry, hi, I'm Jay." I shook his hand. "This is Archie," He pointed to the purple haired boy. "This is Theresa," The beautiful girl with the green eyes. "Herry," He pointed to the very muscular boy. He stuck out his hand and politely I shook it- surprised by how small my hand was compared to his. "Atlanta," the girl with the spiked red hair and tom-boy look. She replied with an uninterested 'hi'. "This is Odie," The African-American boy, I also shook his hand. "And lastly this is Neil, the boy with the mirror."

I blinked a couple of times to let their names soak in. The boy- Neil- mistook it for something else.

"Oh, look, she is stunned by my beauty." He said egotistically. He walked up to me. "All the girls find me extremely attractive, its fine you can admit it too." He waved his hand ushering me to say he was attractive.

"Actually, I don't find you attractive at all." I said honestly. His face looked stricken. "In fact you kind of scare me; you look like the male version of Barbie. Too perfect, its just plain scary." The team just starred at me, and I realized what I did wrong.

"Excuse me!" He screeched. I was sure that a window would have shattered. "There is no such thing as too perfect!" He pulled out his mirror, checking for flaws.

"Yes there is," Archie said "its called being _Neil._"

The team suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny." Neil replied sarcastically.

I bit on my tongue to suppress my laughter. "So who are your ancestors?" I asked curious.

Hera started to explain there ancestry, and while she was talking I made a list in my mind.

Jay – Jason (from the Argonauts, leader of the group)

Odie – Odysseus (the brains)

Herry – Hercules (super strong, no surprise there)

Atlanta – Atalanta (super fast)

Archie – Achilles (that explains the brace and natural warrior)

Theresa – Theseus (sixth sense)

Neil – Narcissus (totally saw that one coming)

After the introductions were made, Hera told the others that I was going to stay at the brownstone with them. But first, she wanted to test me to get a better understanding of my powers.

Hera asked Jay to lend her his arm. He did as she said, and without a bit of remorse she made a long gash down the side of Jay's elbow.

"Hera!" Theresa yelled.

Hera gestured for me to come forward. I did as she asked, and stood in front of Jay who was now holding his bleeding arm. I knew what she wanted me to do. I placed both of my hands on the side of Jay's arm, and started chanting one of the many healing incantations that I learned at the lab.

In a bright flash of light, Jay's arm had fully healed without any scaring or marks.

"That's… That's incredible!" Jay said, rubbing his other hand where the cut used to be.

"Wow… Can you heal all kinds of wounds?" Odie asked me.

"As far as I know, I can heal pretty much anything, but the more life threatening the wound, the more energy it takes. For some injuries, I may pass out before it can be fully healed." I explained.

"You said that you have two ancestors, does that mean you have two different abilities?" Herry asked confused.

"Well… yeah…." I trailed off.

"Well what is your other ability?" Jay and Atlanta asked at the same time.

I turned to see if Hera wanted me to say something in particular, but she was no longer in the room.

I looked at my feet, more in shame then anything.

"Well… I can speak to the dead… to spirits."

"That's not so bad!" Neil piped in with his high, egotistical voice. "So you can speak to Grandma Betsy, big deal!"

"It's not only that…" I took a deep breath. "I can raise the dead as well."

They stared at me blank-faced.

"Say what?" Neil was the only one to break the silence.

**A/N: it has been a long while, and I'm terribly sorry for those of you who have waited so long for this. But unfortunately life gets in the way of my plans.**

**To be honest I don't know how long it will be till I get another chapter up, but I promise that I will do my best!**

**As always,**

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat **


	4. Chapter 4

"You can raise the dead? Like make zombies?" Herry said, subconsciously taking a step back from me.

The others just stared at me, not moving or daring to speak unless someone else did. Finally the silence was broken by Odie.

"Well that's not exactly a bad thing; I mean you're just re-animating the dead and controlling their movements with your mind. That's not so bad..." Odie placed his hand on his chin, "I mean one of your ancestors is Thanatos so I should have suspected that one of your powers would have to do something with death."

"But still that is just nasty!" Neil squealed.

"It's not that bad Neil, all she does is move corpses with her mind I've seen much worse." Theresa argued.

"But still it's just creepy! Re-animating a corpse... controlling its movements with your mind..." Atlanta shuddered.

"Well that is not exactly how raising the dead works..." I tried to explain, but soon my voice was drowned out by all the arguing and controversies surrounding my abilities. I wanted to tell them what really happens when I raise the dead, but seeing their reaction to the theory that was already going around... I wasn't about to tell the truth anytime soon.

The raising of the dead is not exactly a "re-animation" as Odie called it but a re-placement. In order for the dead to 'come alive again' I need to call their soul into their rotting mortal shells. It is not just "moving a corpse around with your mind" the person or soul moves around by its own free will, its just that I have control over their mind and soul and can order them to do stuff. I say stop they stop, I say attack somebody they attack. Sometimes the ghosts fight back and try not to do the things I tell them, but eventually they will have to obey. Not a pretty picture and the ghosts and spirits are a little less then pleased about it too. And truth be told I hate raising the dead too. I have only done a raising a few times, most of which were done at the lab with the scientists forcing me. It started out with animals at first; a bird here a cat there, until they wanted to see if I could bring back a person, then multiple people at once. I hating the feeling I got when I was near a corpse, this tingling at the back of my neck because all of the hairs have stood on their end, the slight headache and the heightening of the senses that would come with it. I tried to avoid it at all costs, even if it meant venturing into a city alleyway full of gang members in the middle of the night because I didn't want to come within the perimeter of a homeless man's corpse.

The others continued to argue, and at this point Jay was trying to get them all focused again. Usually with all this scrutiny about me and my powers I would just walk away and avoid the situation all together... but then I realized something, I had agreed to be a part of this team which meant that I couldn't avoid the situation no matter how hard I tried. So it was time to end this argument so it never would come up again.

I took a deep breath and let the words flow from my mouth.

"How come nobody has come to ask me what I felt about my powers yet!" I tried to yell about the voice of the seven descendants.

The Room went quiet for just a moment.

"What are you talking about? You are a part of this conversation; it's not our problem that you haven't spoken up yet." Archie said.

"The last time I checked I was the _topic_ of the conversation. The rest of you were talking about me and my abilities like I wasn't here. So I was just expressing the obvious elephant in the room which is the fact that none of you have come to ask me what I thought about all of this." I looked at each of their faces for an explanation, and when none came, I continued on. "Instead you continue on with your theories about how my powers work, and start sprouting ideas like I can raise an army of the dead- which I can't for your information- so all I'm saying is that when you talk about my powers again, maybe it would be nice if you just asked me what happens and how it works, instead of treating me like I'm not here and making up your own stories and arguing about them."

Hermes stood at the back of the training room, out of site of the teenagers. He had just witnessed the scene caused by Kassidy's powers, and the long speech that she gave in order to make herself heard amongst the large group. To tell himself the truth, he didn't think she had it in her to be so bold. When he first met her in the alleyway and again when she woke up in Chiron's study, she seemed so timid and helpless cowering behind the bed and even when talking to Chiron and Hera she only spoke a few words at a time.

Maybe she spoke little because it was a shock to her to be in the presence of Greek Gods and Goddesses, and when she was with other teenagers she came out of her shell a little bit... But even Hermes had trouble accepting that theory because it took her a good five minutes to respond to being ignored and talked _about_ instead of _to _by the other seven teenagers. For that time she just wrapped her arms around her abdomen making herself smaller then she was (if that was even possible) and trying to almost disappear.

Even as that was, Hermes couldn't help but smile at the small girl who all of a sudden got a spark in her eyes and spoke with such vigour and determination that it caused the other seven to come to a complete silence. At that moment Hermes couldn't help but notice a small feeling growing in his chest for the girl, one that for thousands of years he thought he would never feel again; the feeling of a fathers pride. Hermes didn't know how, but he felt that he would get closer to the small girl in the many days to come.

Without a word Hermes left the training area to go back to his office, all the while with the smile still on his face.

"I'm sorry Kassidy it was rude of us to ignore you, especially when it's the first time you have met us. I hope that you don't judge us based off that horrible first impression that we gave you." Jay said politely. The others mumbled apologies behind him and had their heads down starring at the ground.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I don't judge people on first impression alone I actually like getting to know people, which is what I hope that you will all do for me." I told them. "Now to get things straightened away, what questions do you have about my powers?"

The rest of the day was spent answering questions about what I could do, they still didn't know about the real theory about raising the dead and I was happy that none of them asked. When all of them were done asking me questions, I asked a few of my own and it went back and forth like that for the rest of the night.

I still felt a little uncomfortable around them, especially around Archie and Atlanta. I could tell that Archie doesn't trust me just yet, but hopefully that will improve soon, and I felt like that Atlanta was trying her best to be friendly but something was holding her back a little bit. Maybe it was the same thing with Archie, but I wasn't about to speculate when I didn't know the girl.

Soon we all left the secret wing of the school, but not before I received a pendant to open the door to the janitor's closet. We then all piled into Herry's truck, which is massive! Herry had to help me into it because the door was too high for me and the step below the door proved hazardous for my health.

When we got to a place called Brownstone, basically a dormitory building where the seven lived, and soon I would too. I was introduced to Athena the Goddess who takes care of the heroes and makes sure they are safe in the building. I was then shown to my room by Odie; it was downstairs in the basement right beside his. It had only a bed, dresser and a mirror in it, nothing special everything was plain white. But it was a clean slate and I immediately started to take out whatever sentimental items I had stored into my backpack and place them throughout the room; the design ideas swimming through my head even as I went to sleep.

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to all you readers of this story! And all those that have reviewed thank you! It has been a difficult year and there will be many more to come! I just finished high school and I'm going into university in the fall, so I have no clue when I will update again. But I hope this is a good enough chapter to suffice until I update again! Lol **

**Again thank you guys for sticking with me and my unpredictable updating! Love ya! **

**As always, **

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now this plant is called Altheas or also Kings foil it has healing properties, it can be used as a salve or an aromapathic remedy. Notice the serrated leaves and the small bunch of white flowers on the top that is because..." Chiron continued on and on about the different healing herbs and remedy's available in his study. While he was continuing to talk I walked around the study to get to know my surroundings. Well to be honest it was because I was afraid if I stayed seated I would fall asleep.

I noticed a shelf of small containers containing all kinds of herbs and flowers; I picked one up and didn't recognize what was inside it.

"Why aren't these labelled?" I asked Chiron.

"Because I know how to identify each herb, I don't need the use of labels, which is what you will be able to do eventually." Chiron explained. "Now have you been listening to anything I have said?"

"Altheas, also known as Kings Foil, can be used as a salve or an incense to unlock its healing properties." I said with a bored tone in my voice. "It has small serrated leaves with bunches of little white flowers on the top each flower has three petals."

Chiron starred at me blank faced. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I was just reciting what you told me! I thought you would be happy that I was listening intently!" I gave him my most innocent face.

"Well then by any matter it is time that you have left, I believe that Persephone has a lesson with you next. Now off you go."

"Thanks Chiron!" I said as I left his office and headed for Persephone's solarium.

"Now, I don't know much about how your abilities work so I would like to channel you mind to learn a bit more about them. Is that alright?" Persephone asked me.

"Sure." I shrugged.

She placed her hands on either side of my head. As if it was an impulse I immediate closed my eyes. Images flashed behind my lids so fast I couldn't concentrate on them, and as if I hit a brick wall I fell down to the floor.

I opened my eyes to see Persephone on the ground next to me, rubbing her temples in contemplation.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"It seems as though that you mind has created a wall from your memories in the lab. Even if you do not wish for there to be one, it has formed none the less; probably from your subconscious. I won't look into your mind any further because digging too deep may cause problems in your mind, even loss of control over your powers." She helped me stand up and we moved to her couch. "Your powers however are really strong, much stronger than I anticipated. You have unlimited potential, but you must be careful about how you lose them, because I fear a loss of control. We don't know exactly what those scientists did and I do not wish to push you in a direction that can be harmful. I have already made that mistake once." She mumbled the last sentence almost to herself. "I believe that we are done here for today, the others I believe are in a training session with Ares. They may need you healing skills so I suggest that you go and find them."

"Okay..." I said reluctantly and slightly confused. What did she mean by a block? It didn't feel as if there was a block in my mind. But at the same time I don't necessarily want people looking into my mind and finding out my past about what happened in the lab. It was just too confusing for one day's session.

I finally found my way to the training room thanks to Hermes. Immediately as I walked in someone needed help with a cut or a bruise so the rest of my day was sitting around watching the heroes train and heal little injuries here or there. It was amazing what they could do, Atlanta was racing all over the court, using her speed to outrun the others, Theresa was using her tae kwon do skills to fight back her enemies and Herry obviously was using his strength.

I couldn't help but have the feeling of self-consciousness settle in again. I could never do anything like that, I was never trained to punch let alone do any kicks or rolls or cool moves like Archie and Atlanta. The only thing that I could do to help this team was heal a paper cut or nose bleed; it felt so pathetic compared to them.

"Hey, you okay?" Odie asked me as he took a break.

"It's just... wow... the way you guys fight... it's amazing!" I said. "It makes my talent seem so pathetic. You guys have all these cool powers and abilities and all I can do to help you is heal a couple of bruises or cuts."

"I felt the same way when I joined the team." I gaped with my mouth open at Odie's statement.

"But you are super smart! You're the brains of the operation! How could you feel that way?"

"Easy, I compared myself to Herry, Theresa and the others and said to myself 'Wow I can't fight or do any of that, all I am to this team is a liability. I wasn't the leader like Jay; I definitely am not strong like Herry, as fast as Atlanta and forget being put up against Neil at anything.' It took me a while to realize that what I did contribute to this team was my brains. They depended on me to create a solution to the problem using my smarts. So even though it may seem like only 'small cuts and bruises' to you trust me it does help a lot! Normally by this time we are so beat down that we can't even think about standing. Now look at the team, we are fighting as if we have just started for the day. It's because of your healing abilities; they have renewed our strength in the fight, which we will definitely need in the fight against Cronus." Odie gave me a genuine smile; one that is contagious and you can't help but smile back.

"Thanks Odie, that really cheered me up."

"Any time Kassidy." He gave me a wink and a classy finger point my way.

"Okay class!" Ares yelled over the group, "Excellent job today! We will continue this tomorrow, class dismissed!"

**A/N: a little bit of life as a student in the secret wing in New Olympia. I know this chapter is short, but at least I updated faster this time! Plus I thought it was better to break up the chapter now instead of an awkward pause later on. So please review! I only got one review for my last chapter!1 and thank you soooo much to that one reviewer! But please that more I get the faster in willing to update for you guys! When I don't get reviews it makes me feel like people are not reading this story! So please review! **

**As always, **

**Ifbookswerefood-I'dbefat**


End file.
